Ino and Sakura walk away
by luvskakashi
Summary: sausgay comes back, ino and sakura sing him a lil song.....songfic...i dont own pink or naruto kakashiXsakura shikamaruXino betaed by jitorichan!


**After three years he finally came back after leaving the village.I didn't hear about it until about an hour before Ino and I were going to the bar to do karaoke.I was a little shocked when I heard. Happy? Yes,but shocked.I didn't love him any more,I knew he would expect me to start fangirling all over him. But I would not give him the satisfaction. It was about 20 mins before Ino would show up and we could go.I had just gotten out of the shower and was looking for something to wear.I pulled out a black corset that had what looked like blood splatters on it. I put it on and pull out a skirt that had slits going up to my hips on both sides. I pulled out a pair of black high heels and put them on. Just when I got my heels on I heard a knock at the door.I went to the door and saw Ino in a gypsy shirt and skirt with a corset on.**

**"Ready to go?"**

**"Hell yeah! I so can't wait. I have a song I'm dieing to sing."**

**We walked out and I locked my door. We arrived at the bar about 5 minutes later. As we walked in I saw Sasuke sitting with Naruto.I turned to Ino and smiled at her. We had a surprise for Sasuke. We walked over to the table and I hugged Naruto.**

**"Hey Naruto! Whats up?"**

**"Sakura-Chan!! Your singing tonight right?"**

**"But of course,I have a special song I want to sing"**

**"Really? Who for ?"**

**I turned to Sasuke and smirked "For Sasuke of course" I winked at Naruto. Just then I heard Ino call for me. "Well that's my cue."**

**I walked over to the stage, Ino and I grabbed the microphones. "We would like to dedicate this song to the newly arrived Uchiha Sasuke. Maybe we can clear the air about our feelings" I smiled and the music started playing. I stood in front of Ino and started to sing the song.**

_I gave you three years of my life  
You always said I'd be your wife  
What happened to the days when  
Life was simple (So Simple)_

**I looked straight at Sasuke and started to sing to him.**

_Everyone knows my name  
I haven't changed, I'm the same girl  
I was from the start  
Everything's rearranged, you came  
And changed it and gave me a broken heart  
You don't wanna work it out, no  
You wanna take the easy route  
_

**It was right then Ino and I started to sing looking straight at him.**

_You throw your hands up and walk away  
When times get hard you always walk away  
You get mad and say you're leavin'  
Why is it so hard for you to talk to me?  
When it's so easy for you to walk away _

**I started to sway with the music still looking at Sasuke. Ino and I had started to sing together.**

_So here I am, driving down the street  
Lookin' for a sign, when will I meet  
The man of my dreams?  
When will he come to me?  
When will he come to me?  
I'm sick of trying, I'm goin' home back  
To PA where I come from _

**I started dancing with Ino, smiling. We continued to sing looking at Sasuke.**

_And you can stay here and spend your  
Whole life running, But baby I'm  
Gonna move on  
You don't wanna work it out, no  
You wanna take the easy route _

**We saw him frowning as we continued our song.**

_You throw your hands up and walk away  
When times get hard you always walk away  
You get mad and say you're leavin'  
Why is it so hard for you to talk to me?  
When it's so easy for you to walk away _

**We turned out backs for only a moment before walking off the stage and over to Sasuke.**

_So there I go, I'm leavin' you alone  
What will you do, now all your fears  
Came true  
You had my heart, you had my soul  
You had it all- didn't you _

**We circled him and I sat on his lap and rapped my arms around his neck while singing the next line.**

_'Cause I'm sick of tryin' _

**I got off of him and pushed his head to the side singing the next line.**

_I'm goin' home  
Back to Philly where I come from _

**Ino did the same while singing, and we started to move towards the two people that we had come to love.**

_  
And you can stay here and spend your  
Whole life running, but baby it's  
Time to move on  
You didn't wanna work it out, no  
You just wanted the easy route_

**I walked over to Kakashi and sat on his lap doing ****the same I ****had just done to Sasuke only I stayed there. Ino walked over to Shikamaru and does the same. We both looked at Sasuke smirking at his face and continued our song.**

_You threw your hands up and walked away  
When times got hard you always walked away  
Well sorry baby but I'm leavin'  
It was just too hard for you to talk to me  
Now's my turn I'm gonna do the same _

**We kissed the men we were sitting on, on the cheek and walked back to the stage still singing.**

_I'm gonna do the same  
I'm gonna walk away  
I'm gonna walk away  
How does it feel baby?  
I'm gonna walk away_

**As we had finished everyone clapped. We walked off the stage and over to Sasuke.**

**"So does this clear every thing up?"I asked with a smirk.**

**All he did was nod and Ino laughed.**

**"I think we broke him Sakura."**

**I laughed as we walked over to our men."Serves him right"**

**sorry if it wasn't that good...it was my first song fic...well read and review!!!**

beta-ed by** Jitori-San**


End file.
